Another World, Another Day
by RhaRt
Summary: A trained assassin finds her self in a world that doesn't exist.. or so she thought.  Sorry, i suck at summaries, the story is much more promising  rated M for possible lemons in the future. CURRENTLY REWRITING/ON HAITUS.
1. Damn perverted body guards

WARNINGS; alternate universe (only in Naruto.) , OCCness, possible lemon in later chapters

disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, or Yu Gi Oh. T~T sadly, not even my loves, Neji Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha, Seto Kaiba, or Orochimaru _

"What?" I grabbed my body guard's shirt, pulling his face towards mine, glaring at him.

"uh, well, Tsunade-sama has a m-mission for y-you," Kiba stated, trying to get out of my iron grip.

I released Kiba, 'gah! why did I have to be an assassin of all things?'

"I don't get paid enough for this," I grumbled. Pulling myself out of my king-sized bed. I made a shooing motion toward him, but, he just stood there, staring at me.

"Kiba, do you want to see me undress?" I growled, glaring at him once again.

Kiba thought about this for a moment, and started blushing.

"GET THE HEL OUTTA MY ROOM!" I whipped a pillow at him. He ducked and sprinted out of the room, and slammed the double doors behind him.

"Why do I always get the perverted body guards?" I wondered aloud, pulling my tight red shirt on over the fishnet that Ialways wore. I grabbed my short black skirt and walked into my huge bathroom. I put the skirt on, and attempted to comb my thick, white hair, but as usual, It just flew back to it's untamed state. "ugh," I groaned, brushing my bangs out of my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I had to admit, I looked pretty good. I put contacts in my vivid purple eyes, turing them blue.

I had to catch my 'clients' eye, but my usual white hair and purple eyes were , as Tsunade said, too abnormal for my safety. I sighed at the thought. "this is much too troublesome..." i grabbed my toothbrush. Putting toothpaste on it, I started brushing my teeth.

"Ari! hurry up! It's been an hour! We have to go!" Kiba shouted, banging on the bathroom door.

"Fine , i'll be out in a minuet," I yelled back, spitting out the remnants of my toothpaste. I opened the bathroom door, and started to run out, but I ran into Kiba and knocked the two of us down. "Kiba, I can get you fired if you keep acting like this," I whispered angrily as I brushed my lips against his ear. He blushed about ten different shades of pink. Expecting his reaction, I rolled off of him.

"Wait! I-i I think I l-love you," he blurted out, blushing again.

'There's that word, love again. People kept telling , me that over and over and over. What is love? Where did it come from?' I thought this over. Everyone thought I was a sociopath, because I never showed any signs in having any emotions other than hatred. Did I have any others? I had no idea, maybe I would, someday.

Kiba grunted and stared at me expectantly.

"you're fired," I stated nonchalantly, walking out of the room, leaving a flabbergasted Kiba behind me.

I had appointed a new body guard after I came back from my 'mission'; his name was Hyuuga Neji, from Kyoto, Japan. I picked him because he showed none of his emotions. I liked him, so I hoped he wouldn't turn out like the others.

I was currently traveling to get to Nara, Japan, fore I were supposed to assassinate the governor.

A tall man, 6' 7" at least, came up to me while the two of us were walking toward your destination. While Neji confronted him, he whispered; "bye, doll,"

I gasped as the ground disappeared from below me

"Neji! Help!" I screamed as I fell into vast nothingness, reaching out my hand.

He reached into the hole. His fingertips brushed mine, but I continued to fall. Neji's hand disappeared as the hole vanished, leaving me falling in total darkness. 'oh, well, I know when I land, that is if I do, I'll most likely be dead already, but the impact will destroy me anyways, even if i'm still alive by then,' I sighed, closing my eyes, excepting my fate.


	2. Seto Kaiba

"Miss... Miss!" I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to find a woman in a maid's outfit staring down at me.

"What?" I jumped up, I reached down for my gun, but It was no where to be found.

"What did you do with my gun?" I yelled angrily, grabbing her collar, pulling her up to me

"w-what g-g-un?" she stuttered, staring back at me, wide eyed.

"don't play dumb with me, girl!" I roared, making her flinch.

"I would appreciate you getting your hand off of my maid, they cost money, you know," said a deep, male voice.

I turned around, pushing the maid away from me. I walked over to the man, "what did you do with my gun!" I asked angrily, narrowing my eyes at him.

"gun? Why do you need a gun?" he asked calmly, staring back down at me.

"Master Kaiba, should I get her some medicine?" she asked worriedly, glancing at me.

I stormed over to her, grabbed her collar once again, and punched her as hard as I could in her stomach. She spit up a bit of blood, and I threw her out of the room. She hit a wall and collapsed on the floor, blood poring out of a deep cut in the back of her head. She lay there, unconscious.

Kaiba stared at me, wide eyed. I stared back at him. "what?"

"what was that for?" he grumbled, "now I have to get a new rug!"

"She annoyed me, now, WHERE THE HELL IS MY GUN!" I shouted.

"When we brought you in, you didn't have anything else with you," he stated calmly.

"ugh, Tsunade's gonna kill me!" I groaned, putting my hands in front of my face.

"Tsunade?"

"My boss, hey, where's Neji?"

"Who?" he asked, looking confusedly at me.

"My body guard when I'm at home,"

"What do you do?"

"assassin," I stated, "where am I?"

"Battle City," he replied, staring at me.

"What? Where's that? How can I get to Tokyo?" I asked, fidgeting as I waited for an answer.

"Tokyo? I've never heard of that place, is-"

"BIG BROTHER!" a small boy rushed into the room and glomped Kaiba. "WHY'S THE MAID SLEEPING IN THE HALLWAY-"

"Hello, Mokuba," He sighed, trying to push his brother off of him.

"WOW, SETO, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" Mokuba shrieked, running up to me, he tried to glomp me, but I moved out of the way, so he fell on the floor I stood on seconds before.

"HEY? WHATS THE BIG IDEA?" he shouted angrily, glaring at me.

"clearly you don't have any," I retorted, glaring back at him.

"Mokuba, stop," Kaiba commanded, glancing around at me.

I began to walk away when Kaiba grabbed my forearm,

"where are you going?"

I shrugged and wrenched my arm out of his grip. When I made my way out the door, I added "nowhere,"

A/N:

Ena-chan: yah, sorry, this chapter sucked... Dx

Kaiba: No shit


	3. What the hell is her name!

Disclaimer:

Ena-chan: I will never own Naruto... DX

Mokuba: exactly! Get over it! * glares *

Ena-chan: * glares back at Mokuba * Enjoy! Remember! R&R!

~CHAPTER 3~

I had been wandering around Kaiba's mansion for the past couple weeks, and tried to figure out a way out of this, but none came to mind.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna get out of here!" I groaned, flopping down on a tan, leather couch that was in the middle of his living room. Hell, the room was probably as big as a decent-sized apartment.

"HEY! THERE YOU ARE!" Mokuba shouted, running up to me.

"what do you want?" I growled, 'I really don't like him, he's too loud,' I sighed, sitting up.

"I want to know your name so I can tell Kaiba," Mokuba replied, moving closer to you, eyes eager.

"Tell Kaiba if he wants to know, figure it out himself,"

"..." Mokuba glared at me and stalked away back down the hallway.

My stomach growled, 'Ack! I'm so friggin hungary!' I thought, getting up to go to the kitchen.

I quickly made my way down the hallway, and continued on for several minuets before I came to the door of the kitchen. I grabbed a large bottle of sake from the fridge, and a bag of chips from one of the many cabinets.

~KAIBA'S POV~

"HEY! SETO! LETS GO FIND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Mokuba shouted as he faced me.

"please, quiet down," I moaned, rubbing my temples to try and keep the aching pain I knew was coming at bay.

I walked out of the room, Mokuba following, to try and find where she disappeared to.

We found her, eating chips, and drinking sake. "What are you doing?" I asked angrily, grabbing the bottle of sake out of her hand.

"Hey!" She roared, trying to take the bottle back.

"No," i replied simply, smirking at her.

Then the unexplainable happened; she kissed me! i gasped, lowering my arm, deepening the kiss, while Mokuba stood there, taken aback.

She then broke the kiss and took back the bottle of sake from my shocked form.

Cackling maniacally, she pushed past Mokuba and ran out of the room, she shouted in victory; "HAHAHAHA! FUKAGO ARI CONQUERS ALLL!"

"hn, so her name is Ari," i thought, smirking slightly.

~ARI'S POV~

"I can't b-believe he f-fell for tha-at!" I stuttered, taking a swig of my sake.

I walked out of the room, looking for Kaiba and Mokuba. I found them sitting in the living room, Mokuba watching TV, and Kaiba doing paperwork.

"He-y-y, watchya d-doing," I stuttered, taking a swig out of my bottle of sake.

"ARE YOU DRUNK?" Mokuba shouted, laughing slightly.

"Are you?" Kaiba added angrily, glaring at me.

"G-geeze, don't get your panties in wad," I replied, smirking slightly.

This really got Mokuba laughing, he was rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

Kaiba glared at me, "Mokuba, leave," He stated, staring at me once again.

"WHAT, WHY?"

"Mokuba, I won't say it again," Kaiba stated, glancing at Mokuba.

"FINE!" Mokuba stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"We need to talk," Kaiba demmanded, staring angrily down at me.

I sighed, "fine,"


	4. kicked out already

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update, but my 'mom' and 'dad' (their not my biological parents, thank god,) wouldn't let me on the computer. Ugh! Enjoy though, I should be posting chappie 5 soon! :D

Disclaimer:

Ena-chan: Kaiba, would you care to do the honors?

Kaiba: *****starts walking away *

Enachan: * pulls out a chainsaw*

Kaiba: …..?

*chainsaw whirring *

Kaiba: *sweatdrops * She'll never own Yu Gi Oh, or I'll be damned.

Enachan: Ugh, I can't kill you... yet! *smiles evilly and punches Kaiba * R&R please!

"WHAT" she screamed, staring at me incredulously. "you can't kick me out just like that!"

"Pack up your belongings, I put 10,000 yen (A/N: around 100 dollars..) in your suitcase, that should be enough to rent a hotel room until you find a permanent place to stay. I expect you to be out in an hour." I stated, walking out of the room, leaving her no time to reply.

I hated doing this to her, but what else can I do. She makes me feel... I can't even describe it. Oh Kami, I just have to get her out of my house. After all, I have a reputation to withhold. I can't be seen with another person... especially a woman. The paparazzi would be after mr for weeks, and then they'd make up all this shit about me.

I sighed, getting up. It was time for her to leave, and it's probably rude not to see her on her way.

~ARI'S POV~

I can't believe he just kicked me out just like that! I mean, I expected to have to leave sometime in the future, but not just get kicked out just like that! That selfish bastard! how dare he!

I stormed out of my room, lugging my suitcase behind m. He had bought me a couple sets of clothing, but other than that, i just had essentials and feminine products. I left a few items that I had found throughout the house in my room.

I found myself subconsciously walking toward the kitchen. I sighed as I walked the the familiar maze of hallways. I opened the door to the kitchen. Marching over to the cabinets, I gathered some food and water bottles. I shoved them into my already crammed suitcase, hoping the maids wouldn't notice their absence.

I rushed back down the hallways for several minuets until I reached the front door. Breathing heavily, I opened the front door and strode out. I nodded towards Mokuba, who was standing in front if his little garden full of flowers, with a grim look on his face. I completely ignored Kaiba, who was glaring at the ground to avoid eye contact with me. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Kaiba some over state; "There is a hotel just down the road from here,"

"Damn it, Kaiba, you are so friggin-"

~KAIBA'S POV~

"Damn it, Kaiba, you are so friggin-"

I smirked, she probably was gonna reveal that she liked me or something, like the rest of my fangirls. (A/N: and guys! xDD)

"RETARTED!" she bellowed. She punched my face as she turned on her heel and ran. I quickly lost sight of her. I wiped the blood of my chin, and spat out the remnants of blood in my mouth.

"Kaiba! Why do you have to be so mean to everyone!" Mokuba hollered, storming back into the house.

I sighed, and hurriedly followed Mokuba into the house, thinking;

'What the fuck just happened?"

A/N: sorry this chapter was really short, for that, i shall post chapter five very soon. R&R please!


	5. Tea Is my friend?

Ari: Seethetruth, that was not a very nice thing to say!

Thumper: Yea, as mother says; "If you can't say something nice... don't say nothing at all!"

Ari: Yea! SHIZZLESTICKS! A RABBIT! * Chases after Thumper *

Ena-chan: * sweatdrops * Well, Here's the next chappie! R&R please!

Disclaimer:

Ari: We don't own Yu Gi Oh!

I turned down yet another alleyway.

'Damn! I should've asked for better directions! But he would probably give me directions to a whore house or something!' I turned down a paved alleyway. I gasped as I registered what I saw;

There was a girl with short brown hair that was backing away from a group of men. She stumbled a bit and fell backwards. A sob came from here already tear-stained face as she continued backing away.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I spat, rushing over to the girl to help her up. She let out a startled squeak, but then fell limp in my arms.

"Hey, Bitch, You want a fuckin' too?" One of the men snickered, cracking his knuckles.

"Stay away," I commanded, secretly pulling out my pocket knife out of my back pocket.

"I guess that's a yes!" He grinned.

I bolted up to him, clicking open my knife that I had hidden behind my back.

"What the-" I quickly sliced open his throat. He went to scream; but all that came a out was a disgusting gurgling noise. He dropped to the ground, blood still poring out of his lifeless body. I brought the knife to my mouth, lapping up the blood that stained it, savoring its warm, semi-sweet flavor. I glanced up toward the rest of the men- who were shaking violently- and demanded;

"Leave now, or die, you scum,"

They quickly rushed off, completely forgetting about their comrades body.

I smirked and thought, 'maybe this is why my family thought me to be a demon,'

I was awoken from my thoughts when I heard the woman mumble something.

"Hn?" I turned around, staring at the young woman in front of me.

"Thank you, Miss,"

"Oh, um... no problem..."

"Without you, they would've-" She started sobbing.

I slowly walked over to her. Unsure of what to do, I rubbed her back in slow, circular motions. She latched her arms around my waist and shoved her face into my shoulder.

After several minuets of non-stop crying, she finally calmed down.

"Umm, here, I'll walk you home..."

"O-okay..."

~TEA'S POV~

The woman that helped me explained her... situation. Although I was wondering how she had stayed sane through the misfortunes that had occurred, but she seemed favorable enough.

The woman sighed and looked toward me, "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, It's Tea, yours?"

"...Ari..."

"Oh..." I played with my fingers as I felt the conversation get awkward.

We continued walking in silence and reached my apartment.

"Uh, this is my apartment..."

I heard thunder roll in the distance as it started to drizzle.

"Ummm, well, you can stay with me, that is, until you find a place of your own.."

"Okay, thank you," I unlocked the doors, and we shuffled up the stairs until we reached the fourth landing. I opened the door and was immediately tackled by a worried Yugi.

"TEA! WE WERE SO WORRIED! WHERE WERE YOU?" Yugi asked, looking up at me with teary eyes.

"Well, I was walking home, and a group of men ambushed me. They probably would've killed me if Ari hadn't stopped them," I explained.

"...Ari?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes.

~YUGI'S POV~

Tea stepped back and pointed towards a woman with long, bleach-blonde hair that reached her waist. She had vivid purple eyes that anyone could get lost in. Although she currently showed no emotion, she still looked absolutely ravishing.

"...Wow..." Joey started at her with lust filled eyes.

"Yeah.." I agreed, gaping at her also, 'I can see myself getting along with her!'


	6. NOTICE!

I have decided I really don't like the way this story is going about, and the way i've written it. I have a plan to delete this story, but for the sake of my reviewers, I have decided I will wait a few weeks, and see if anyone wishes me to continue this story.

~Ena-chan


End file.
